fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Doorway to Hell
|season=2 |number=1 |image=File:Doorway to Hell title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=September 30, 1988 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=William Fruet |previous=Bottle of Dreams |next=The Voodoo Mambo }} "Doorway to Hell" is the first episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Uncle Lewis's ghost is back and he lures Ryan and Micki to an abandoned home in hopes of eliminating them and returning to the living world. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A mirror that acts as a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Though magical, it is technically not one of the cursed antiques. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Elias Zarou as Rashid *Charle Landry as Buddy *R.G. Armstrong as Lewis Vendredi *Louis Ferreira as Eddie *Warren Van Evera as Mike Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Maggie Craig - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Jeffrey A. Melvin - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *Michele Cook - Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *Ken Porter - Boom Operator Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Steve Anderson - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ian Henderson - Grip *Mitch Holmes - Key Grip *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Don Payne - Dolly Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Assistant Costume and Wardrobe Department *Suzette Daigle - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Peter Carr - Assistant Location Manager *Michael Tough - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Barbara Gordon - Script Supervisor *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583310/ Doorway to Hell] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes